gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gamemode 4D
Gamemode 4D was a public server owned by Accidental Games. It was designed to give fans of Gamemode 4 an open server to play and experience a taste of what there is to offer (all modules used on server will be listed below). This server was the fourth iteration (Public Server IV), opened on November 10, 2017, and closed on October 29, 2018. This server was the fourth iteration, but it was the first official GM4 server to be fully public as all previous servers had a whitelist with an application form. Wiki pages associated with the Public Server are marked with a banner as such or in a category "GM4D" or others such as "GM4D Dimensions". Server IP: play.gamemode4d.com Getting Started When first spawning in Gamemode 4D, you would spawn randomly in Landings. You would have a book in your inventory that explained that you have to craft a Mandala (in a normal crafting table). The Mandala allowed you to travel to different dimensions. While holding the Mandala in Landings, right clicking the particles would take you to the Overworld. This was the start of your adventure. Rules These are the rules that apply to all Gamemode 4 Platforms. You are expected to know and follow them at all times. Failure to do so could result in punishment. For more detailed rules- visit the Gamemode 4 Website. Server For each of the following rules, please see the website for more details. * No Cheating * No Stealing * No Griefing * Respect Others Builds * No Spam * No Impersonating Moderators * Be Responsible for your Account * No Hate Speech * No Excessive Lag Discord All chat rules on the server apply to the discord server. * Other discords related to Gamemode 4 are allowed, but not moderated, nor supported by the staff team. * Please use the text channels for their intended purposes. #help is strictly for contacting staff. * If an issue needs to be brought to the attention of the staff team, you may use the ping-able roles @staff, @cmod, @mod, or @admin. * An @admin does not need to know when you have been stolen from, and a @cmod cannot help you if you lose your player-data through some glitch. * Try and avoid posting download links in the discord, in case the link is malicious. Instead, DM the interested people. Installed Modules Active Modules *These modules are only available in certain dimensions (see below) Dimensional Modules **Zauber Cauldrons could be created in other dimensions, however they did not have most of their functionality unless created within the Dark Forest. ***Lightning Rods could be used in every dimension except the cave dimensions, but could only be crafted in the Dark Forest. Player Ranking There were four ranks on the server. Ranks were not progression-based nor did ranks indicate extra survival features. *'Donor '- Donors have a gold-coloured name. One-time donation players receive this rank for a month, Patrons of the server have the rank until the end of their patronage. *'Community Moderator' - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server. These are assigned by the Admins. *'Moderator' - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers / thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned by the Admins. *'Admin' - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add, modify or remove Gamemode 4 Modules. Current server admins are Bluefire610, Sparks (from Accidental Games), SpecialBuilder32, and SpiderRobotMan. Dimensions There are several dimensions you could reach. To teleport to different dimensions you would need to use the Mandala at specific places. Below are the dimensions. For a full list of Dimensions and links, visit the Mandala page. Event Dimensions Some dimensions were available for a limited time for a server event. Vanilla Dimensions There were several differences between the normal dimensions of Minecraft and the dimensions of Gamemode 4D. The Overworld, Nether, and End had been tweaked to make the survival experience more difficult. The Overworld In this version of the overworld, there were many different characteristic than the vanilla Overworld. The bedrock layer was raised, less ore types could be found, and villagers were void from this world. Additionally, the 2 other vanilla dimensions (Nether and End) could not be accessed through this overworld. >Read more< The Nether The Nether could not be accessed through the Overworld. To reach the Nether, a portal could be built at the very bottom area of Lower Caves. Portals in the Nether had to be below a certain height to properly activate. The End The End could not be accessed through the Overworld. To reach the End, a player had to use an End Portal found on The Moon. Significant Dates and Moments Gallery Category:Community Category:GM4D